kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
GTO
GTO is the successor of GOTT in the Kiddy Girl-and series. After a fight agains intergalactical criminals, the original GOTT has been destroyed, which meant that a new office was needed. The GTO was created by Eclipse, however, after she died, Hiver took her place as the Head of the GTO. Divisions There are two forces working together in the GTO; the ES members who protect most of the planet (and the universe), and soldiers, who protect the civilians. Only the ES members possess superhuman abilities. ES System Despite the fact that the GTO is the successor of the GOTT, the ES division have had changes in it. Alongside the normally used ES member classes, a new class has been introduced under the name "ES Cadets". These are people who have not completed their ES training or do not have a partner that they can team up with yet, thus not earning the rank of an ES Member. Due to Eclipse's death and Lumiere and Éclair being frozen in time, there is noone who is a G-Class ES member. However, as this class needs to be filled, Trixie and Troisienne received this class even though their powers are not G-Class abilities; instead, they are classified as S+/G- abilities, which indicates that their abilities are stronger than those of an S-Class ES member, but not strong enough to be considered G-Class abilities. Places During the Kiddy Girl-and series, we explore more of the base of operation of the ES members. Unlike the GOTT headquarters, it is more spaced and the viewer can see more places inside it as the two main characters are not yet ES members, Therefore, not only can we see the whole of the building, but we are also allowed to see both the sections for visitors and the sections for ES members. Touch and Go! Café The café's manager and thus Ascoeru, Q-Feuille and Di-air's boss is Mi Nourose. She changes her appearance almost every episode, as well as the girls' uniform changes almost every episode. The café mainly sells drinks such as coffee, tea, oringe and apple juices and so on. However, thanks to Mi Nourose's cooking abilities, the café sells small desserts too. The café is also responsible for taking drinks such as coffee up to the director's office, and to protect their customers at all cost. Although being ES candidates, Ascoeru, Q-Feuille and Di-air are not allowed to let other people see their abilities, as they are strictly forbidden to do so in public. The café's tables are on both sides of the café, ordered in two rows down to the end of the café. They are accombanied by soft couches on both sides of the table; one of the sides touches the wall next to the table, whilst the other is left open so that the waitress can bring the order to their table. GTO Reception The Reception is positioned to be in the main hall of the GTO's building. The hall itself if much larger than the hall of the late GOTT from the previous season. Even though working in the café too, Ascoeru and Q-Feuille help out quite a lot at reception too. The reception desk is positioned in the centre of the back of the hall, right in front of a large glass window which ensured that natural light enters the building. There are always two receptionists at the table; one of them provides information to the visitors and lost people, whiclst the other either manages another visitor or saves the information of the visitors who were lost. This way the GTO can progress and help visitors get around easier. At the end of the series, it is revealed that Éclair and Lumiere work there two, continuing with their E-Shift just like in the previous season. Hiver's office Gallery GTO_1.gif GTO_3.gif GTO_2.gif GTO_4.gif GTO_5.gif Category:Pages that need fixing Category:Organizations